custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Retyk (being)
"Well, the Lava's just 10,000 degrees, but you can't withstand the heat." -Retyk to Piraka Hanaja as they battled over a Volcano ---- Toa Laksuj As a Toa Laksuj, Retyk faced many diffuculties. His Fiery Power often turned into anger that would suddenly thrash out at his fellow Toa. But Toa Teremeary was the only one who understood. Retyk went on many double-missions, but none of them were with Teremeary. The only times they ever saw each other were at meetings and group missions. But Retyk still moved on. He often visited Re-Konom, his city underneath a volcano. ---- Defeat of Oej The Toa defeated the Dark Spirit, Oej, on the tallest Mountaintop of the Northern Te-Mountains. Toa Retyk was able to take on his Shadow Form, tricking Oej into thinking he was a loyal ally. He was forced to fight his friends, but purposely delivered blasts that they would be able to deflect. Oej was losing. Four of six of his Shadow warriors were down, and one of them was the worst-secretly Toa Retyk, who had managed to knock down the illusioned Retyk, really a Shadow Warrior. After the Shadow Shojua was knocked down, all six Toa fired blasts of elemental energy at Oej. He was gone-for now. ---- Appearence of the Swarms Six Morchuk (Bohrok) swarms were sent by Oej to defeat the Toa, destroying everything in their path. The Laksuj Toa managed to drive them out of Laksuj-Konom into the Fenrir Seas, but one Krana remained. He had enough strength to push him into a large Pit, filled with Protodermis. But that had been all he had the strength to do, and he fell dead on the spot. The Laksuj Toa climbed from the Protodermis, but it had transformed them! No longer were they the Toa Laksuj... Now, they were Laksuj Nuva! ---- Toa Nuva .]] The Laksuj Nuva were not done with their mission, but earned the oppurtunity to relax a bit. Retyk went to go see Morkal, the Ger`yt of Re-Konom. But then, six elite Morchuck, the Morchuck-Kal, appeared and stole the Toa's elemental powers! The Toa managed to defeat them, and meanwhile... 2 Konoma had discovered the Kanohi Yetras, the Mask of Destruction. The Protodermis that had killed Destruction Z could not destroy his Kanohi. The Konoma tried to get it to a safe place, but six Raakshi were sent to defeat them. Instead, the Raakshi were defeated by unexpected guests-the Laksuj Nuva! ---- Toa Kinig 's Star.]] The six Toa were hit by blasts of Star Energy, from their Element's Spirit's Star. They were now twice their original size, and were equipped with Zamor Sphere Launchers! Retyk seemed even more intuned with the flow of Fire and Lava, and so was ready to face the Piraka! ---- Toa Aquev The Toa Kinig were morphed by Energy from an unknown source, and it caused them to have to breathe underwater. the were now Underwater Warriors-the Toa Aquev! Armed with Cordak Blasters, Masks, and more, they were ready to fight the evil Hinile (Barraki)! ---- Toa Konom Retyk.]] After being able to breathe water again after a brave Sho-Konoma's sacrifice, The Toa were given Kanoka Disks that helped them grow a form more suitable for Air-breathing. They were now equipped with Kanoka Launchers. Retyk felt like he was losing his Contact with Fire, but not as much as he had while underwater. He had an easier time usong his Element now, and had constructed a Jetpack. ---- Toa Hyrut The Toa Konom returned from Bio-Land to find the peaceful island of Laksuj-Konom covered in webs! They quickly found that these webs' source were vicous, spiderlike Creatures called Zoksof! They were trapped inside web cacoons, and Mutated into Toa Hyrut by the Zoksof Venom! Toa Retyk was equipped with Blazer Claws, a Rhotuka Fire Spinner, and Shadowspheres! He was ready to fight the Zoksof Army and turn back into a Toa Konom! ---- Victory The Toa defeated the Zoksof, and a strange being cured their Venom and turned them back into Toa Konom! After their last mission, they had fulfilled their destiny, and they gave up their Toa Powers. ---- Ger`yt .]] Retyk was finnaly able to live a quiet life. He gave Wisdom and Skills to Konoma and Toa, and took care of injured Rahi Beasts. An Unfinished Destiny Toa Retyk, Toa Shojua, and Toa Wlesay were given another Destiny! They were now-[[Phantoka]]! Powers & Abilities As Retyk held the Mask of Knowledge, he was the smartest Toa and could read minds. He could summon Shadow Beasts to his aid with Element of Shadow. He was very agile, but not very strong. He could absorb fire, swim in lava, and melt rocks into magma-or the other way arround. He was immune to Lava Ape, Lava Gafna, and Fire Gafna venom. But on pure instinct, if attacked, he would fight back even if it put his life in danger-as long as he could save his friends. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 55%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: #2f4f4f }}" | Laksuj Toa|'Laksuj Toa']] ([[Template:Barraki|'v']]|[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Barraki&action=edit e']) |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |[[Toa Retyk|'Toa Retyk]] • [[Toa Shojua|'Toa Shojua']] • [[Toa Gennabim|'Toa Gennabim']] • [[Toa Teremeary|'Toa Teremeary']] • [[Toa Geekan|'Toa Geekan']] • [[Toa Wlesay|'Toa Wlesay']] |}